megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Astro Man: Right Ascension
Astro Man: Right Ascension is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Astro Man from Mega Man 8. Astro Man must face the Evil Energy, but to do so, he must do battle with a group of robots known as the Draconids (named after the constellation Draco), as well as doppelgangers of the Constellation Droids from Rockman Strategy (specifically, the ones modeled after the Spring and Autumn constellations). Astro Man starts with his energy shots (charge up to use Astro Crush) and Copy Vision (for puzzle solving). Since he can fly, he doesn't need to worry about pits (though still needs to worry about spikes). Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Astro Man being rebuilt.} Text A global project had been started not long after both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily departed this life. Since Mega Man had reverted back to Rock, scientists all over the world were rebuilding past Robot Masters and reprogamming them for good. Astro Man is one of them. {Astro Man in his planetarium.} Text Astro Man soon resumed his duties in his planetarium, showing humans the wonders of the universe. {City under attack.} Text But it wasn't long till Astro Man had to play the role of the hero. {Purple glow, with silhouettes of the Draconids.} Text The Evil Energy that Mega Man and Duo once battled had returned, and a group of alien robots called the Draconids had invaded. {Astro Man with Apollo (from Rockman Strategy) on the monitor.} Text In addition, the Evil Energy had made doppelgangers of the Zodiac-based robots that Mega Man had to deal with long ago as well. {Close up of Astro Man} Astro Man: I'll stop this invasion! Just leave it to me! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Hologram City (based on his Mega Man & Bass Stage) Boss: False Aries (his Heat Wave is easy to dodge) Stage Select 1 (the Draconids) * Fire Draconid ** Weapon: Draco Blaze (a serpentine flame shot) ** Weakness: Saturn Wind * Arctic Draconid ** Weapon: Freeze Comet (a single Astro Crush comet that's ice element) ** Weakness: Draco Blaze * Tornado Draconid ** Weapon: Saturn Wind (similar to Storm Tornado) ** Weakness: Leung Boomerang * Spark Draconid ** Weapon: Ionized Pulse (a sine-wave electrical attack) ** Weakness: Dziban Shield * Whip Draconid ** Weapon: Wyvern Whip (a whip weapon; can be used to pull things closer as well) ** Weakness: Ionized Pulse * Burst Draconid ** Weapon: Gamma Grenade (a Flash Bomb that also sends out glowing shrapnel) ** Weakness: Freeze Comet {it causes his liquid explosive to freeze} * Rang Draconid ** Weapon: Leung Boomerang (a boomerang with spines on the curve) ** Weakness: Wyvern Whip {it trips him up} * Barrier Draconid {Shield weapon} ** Weapon: Dziban Shield (a shield; can be thrown) ** Weakness: Gamma Grenade Stage Select 2 (the fake Constellation Droids) (Note: You don't get weapons from these. This is similar to the Doc Robot bosses in Mega Man 3, except these have their own stages.) * False Taurus {Weak to Gamma Grenade; attack him constantly to prevent him from using his Sandstorm} * False Gemini {uses two different colors of "Gemini Laser"; Weak to Draco Blaze} * False Scorpio {fires a freeze ray from his stinger; Weak to Ionized Pulse} * False Sagittarius {shoots fire arrows from his bow; Weak to Wyvern Whip} Before the Final Stages * False Libra {throws balls of wind similar to Tengu Man's Kamaitachi; weak to Freeze Comet} Final Stages The final stages are in Lunar Castle Lunar Castle 1: Convoy Boss: Space Shururun Boss (shoots lasers from its spikes; weak to Boomerang) Lunar Castle 2: Lunar Surface Boss: Lunar Crunchran Serpent (a serpentine form of the Crunchran enemy; weak to Gamma Grenade) Lunar Castle 3: Virtual Garden (a nod to the "flower" sections of his Mega Man 8 stage) Boss: Melody Response Cannon (solve the pattern to expose the weak point--best weapon is Ionized Pulse) Lunar Castle 4: Labyrinth (a nod to the maze sections of his Mega Man 8 stage) Boss: Boss Monopellern (shoots a spreadshot and homing missiles; weak to Saturn Wind) Lunar Castle 5: Inner Sanctum {Boss Rush with Draconids} Boss: False Luna (attack with Astro Crush when possible) Lunar Castle 6: The Escape (start in an escape ship, then final showdown is in space above Earth) Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Search Man clone (weak to Draco Blaze) --Form 2: Draco Image (weak to Freeze Comet--hit the head) Category:Conceptual fan games